1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus to which a plurality of types of communication lines are connectable.
2. Related Background Art
There has been a facsimile apparatus to which a plurality of types of lines are connectable.
Since a conventional facsimile apparatus of this type requires detectors identical in number to the lines to be connected, its size and cost increase.
Also, in the conventional facsimile apparatus, even when a line is selectively used, a data transmission rate at a start of communication is set to the maximum, so that even for a line under poor communication condition, it is tried to conduct communication at the maximum rate and fall-back is repeated, whereby it takes much time to determine a transmission rate.
Further, in the conventional facsimile apparatus, since only the lines in which a change in signal level is small are used, an equalizer of a modem is always set to an automatic adjustment mode even when any line is selected. So, when a line in which a change in signal level is great is used, the equalizer cannot comply to the change in signal level and a communication error occurs accordingly.
An object of the present invention is to improve a facsimile apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to simplify a structure for detecting a type of a line connected to a facsimile apparatus to which a plurality of types of lines are connectable.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus to which a plurality of types of lines are connectable and in which a communication rate can be determined according to a type of the line connected thereto.
A still another object of the present invention is to provide a facsimile apparatus to which a plurality of types of lines are connectable and in which no error occurs in an equalizer of a modem.